Tutoring
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: Kida has a surprise for Mikado-sensei. AU, crossdressing. MikadoxKida.


A/N: Written for the Durarara! kink meme, located here (remove spaces):

http: /drrrkink .livejournal .com /4328 .html ?thread=13896424#t13896424

Tutoring

"Sensei," Kida-kun says in that _way _of his, the breathy murmur he uses when he wants to get Mikado's blood flowing south, "I'm not sure I understood today's lesson. I think maybe if we worked on it one-on-one—" Here Kida-kun gives him an exaggerated wink— "I could get a better _handle _on it. What do you say?"

Mikado's mouth goes dry. Kida-kun is a fair bit younger than him, and yet he's so very creative, always coming up with something new to torment him with. Yesterday, Kida-kun's weekly tutoring session had found him with a vibrator deep inside him as he fucked his student over his desk, and the week before that they'd had to spend two hours afterward cleaning all trace of chocolate syrup and whipped cream from the office.

"Sure, Kida-kun," he says eventually. "Meet me in my office after school."

"Gladly. Thanks for all your help, Sensei." Kida-kun's hand ghosts over the front of his pants, and then he breezes out of the classroom, tossing a grin over his shoulder.

Mikado sighs. Kida-kun is going to kill him one of these days, he's sure of it.

—

A knock at his door. Mikado looks up, immediately feeling his heart rate rise. What will Kida-kun have in store for him today…?

"Come in," he calls, and when the door pushes open, the first thing he notices is long blonde hair curling around his visitor's waist—then his eyes drop to the long, smooth legs that disappear under a short skirt, and then the blue jacket and red bowtie of the Raira girls' uniform.

Kida-kun's grin is huge as he shuts the door carefully behind him, sauntering over to Mikado's desk. "Afternoon, Sensei," he says, pushing his voice up a few octaves.

Mikado stares. "Where did you get that uniform?" he asks because he can't think of anything else to say.

"That's for me to know," Kida-kun says, his tone teasing. He comes around the side of the desk, pulls Mikado's rolling chair out from behind it, spins it around to face him. "Well, Sensei? Do you think I'm pretty?"

Mikado swallows with difficulty as Kida-kun straddles his lap, his ass rubbing against Mikado's thighs deliciously.

"…You shaved your legs," Mikado notices, pointedly avoiding Kida-kun's question. "How long have you had this planned?"

"Couple weeks. Had to have time to gather my resources." Kida grins. "But it was worth it, ne, Sensei~?"

Mikado's response is to run his hands up the soft, hairless skin of Kida-kun's thighs and under the skirt, where his fingers meet silky fabric.

He blinks, lifts the skirt to see light pink panties covering Kida-kun's growing erection. "You didn't pull any punches, did you?"

"Of course not." Kida smiles, leans forward to claim Mikado's lips. "Ne, Sensei~ You know what I think would really help me absorb the material?"

"W-what?" Mikado manages.

"If you bent me over this desk," Kida breathes, darting his tongue out to lick around the shell of Mikado's ear, "and fuck me with that big cock of yours until you come inside me." He grinds himself against the front of Mikado's pants. "Do you think you could do that for me, Sensei?"

"I think," Mikado begins, because he doesn't want to lose this time, "I could probably work that into my schedule."

Kida laughs lightly, catches Mikado in a kiss again. "Are you giving other kids private tutoring sessions too, Mikado-sensei? My heart is broken~"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Mikado says, motioning to stand. Kida climbs off him, stands with his hands on his hips and his mouth twisted into a cute pout.

"But you can't deny I'm your favorite," he wheedles as Mikado gets up. Arms fall over his shoulders as Kida presses closer to him, dipping his head just a little to kiss him again. Mikado's hands slide under the skirt again, then around to cup his ass. He realizes Kida is wearing a thong and swallows a lump in his throat.

Kida moans in appreciation as Mikado squeezes his cheeks. "Sensei knows just what I like~"

"I would hope so, by now," Mikado murmurs, then lets go of Kida long enough to make space on his desk. Kida gets into position immediately, leaning over the desk, propped up on his elbows and his ass in the air. Mikado watches as Kida gives a teasing wiggle of his hips, and his first thought is that the girls' uniform is really just _inappropriate_ and he should really bring this up with the school board—and then Kida-kun whines for him to fuck him already and he realizes, at least in this moment, that he's very, very happy with the length of the girls' skirts.

He knows on instinct now where the lube is in his desk drawer, nestled in the back behind a few boxes of pens, hidden well enough from prying eyes, and he grabs it without needing to look. He squeezes a bit onto his fingers, rubs it with his thumb to warm it up. With his left hand, he flips the skirt up in the back and pulls the thong down just enough to reveal the tight pucker of Kida's entrance.

He rubs Kida's entrance, feels himself grow harder as the boy squirms at his touch, pushes closer. One finger slides in, then another, stroking in and out and stretching wide and brushing Kida's prostate until he's writhing and begging for Mikado's cock in him.

Mikado presses inside in one slow motion, burying himself inside his student. Kida-kun is panting, his face red as he rests one cheek on top of the desk.

"Mikado-sensei is such a good teacher~" Kida-kun says breathlessly.

"How so," Mikado gasps as he pulls his hips back, whole body shuddering with the pleasure that shoots through his groin.

"Mm… Sensei is so _hard _-working."

"Your jokes will never stop being terrible."

"How cruel~"

Mikado's thrusts are shallow, at first, and he thrusts in and out of Kida almost lazily. He can tell the younger man is getting frustrated from the way his fingers curl tightly around the edge of the desk and the way he slams his hips backward to draw more of Mikado's cock inside him.

"Mikado-sensei," Kida whines, and the way his voice cracks makes Mikado wonder if Kida is going to start crying from frustration. "Fuck me already."

"What do you think I'm doing, Kida-kun?" Mikado asks, his thrusts still shallow.

"You know what I mean!" Kida looks over his shoulder at Mikado, frowning. "Are you not into it today or something? You're going so _slow!_"

Mikado chuckles. "Maybe I just want to take things slow."

"Well, _I _want you to fuck my so hard I can't walk tomorrow."

"Hm." Mikado is still for a moment, then pulls out of Kida completely. He is met with an indignant yelp and laughs when Kida-kun flips over so he's sitting up, his erection red and dripping where it pokes out from under the skirt.

"Is this some kind of torture?" Kida demands.

"Teenagers are so impatient," Mikado says and pushes Kida onto his back. "Is it all right if we do it like this?"

"You're the teacher. Instruct me~"

Mikado pushes in again swiftly, and this time he gives Kida what he wants, setting a rhythm is hard his desk creaks with each thrust.

"This thing—" Kida-kun chokes, "it's—it's on its last legs."

Mikado laughs. "If it breaks, that'll be interesting to explain."

"Mm, maybe we'll have to relocate soon, then? Sensei could start tutoring me at his house~"

"We'll see," Mikado says dubiously, taking Kida-kun's erection into his hand and stroking in tandem with his thrusts, trying to distract the boy. It works; Kida-kun gasps and jerks his hips forward, groaning.

"Fuck, _yes,_" he hisses, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the desk. "Nngh—I guess—oh—it doesn't matter. School's over soon."

Mikado's thrusts slow a bit at that. He doesn't like to think about this school year ending, Kida-kun graduating—losing this. He's considered failing the boy on purpose just to keep him around for one more year.

"And I," Kida-kun pants, "fully—_fuck_—intend to move in with you after I graduate."

"Wh-_what_?"

"Sensei, don't _stop, _geez~ Maybe I shouldn't be learning from you, obviously you can't keep cool under pressure—"

Mikado, annoyed, snaps his hips forward, and from the way Kida's face contorts he can tell he's hit his prostate. "What makes you think you're moving in with me after you graduate?"

Kida-kun pushes into a sitting position, scooting to the edge of the desk so Mikado can still thrust into him. "Because, Sensei," he says, "you can't live without me~"

Mikado flushes, and Kida-kun kisses him quickly. "Don't be embarrassed. I can't live without Sensei either. So why not move in together?"

There are many, many reasons why not, none of which Mikado wants to ponder with his head clouded with lust. He lifts Kida-kun, whose legs are wrapped around his waist, and plops heavily into his desk chair. Kida-kun takes the hint, bouncing up and down in his lap, hiding his face in the crook of Mikado's neck.

Mikado knows when Kida is about to come, has felt this clenching around him countless times before, and sure enough in seconds white fluid spills over his hand. Another thrust and he follows, coming hard inside his lover as Kida whimpers against his skin.

"You can move in with me," Mikado says, "but on two conditions. One, you have to get a job and help pay for things, and two, you're going to college."

Kida lifts his head from Mikado's shoulder and blinks, then grins brightly. "I think I can manage that."


End file.
